


Darvey Wallpapers

by CTippy



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Darvey - Freeform, F/M, Fanarts, Graphics, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: In this post you'll find two Darvey wallpapers I've made about two very important scenes from season 4 and season 6A.





	

1\. Separation [(Full size here)](http://chiaratippy.deviantart.com/art/Darvey-Wallpaper-Separation-529150791)

[Like/Reblog here](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/117371836317/darvey-wallpaper-full-size-here)

2\. Hands [(Full size here)](http://chiaratippy.deviantart.com/art/Darvey-Wallpaper-Hands-635604030)

[Like/Reblog here](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/150694738707/chiaratippy-donna-harvey-you-wanna-be)


End file.
